<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beber um Coração Partido by Queen_Eliz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663221">Beber um Coração Partido</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Eliz/pseuds/Queen_Eliz'>Queen_Eliz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mondesafio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:42:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Eliz/pseuds/Queen_Eliz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jooheon e Changkyun são inseparáveis. Amigos desde a infância, mantinham laços firmes até a vida adulta. Estavam ali um para o outro, para o que der e vier.</p><p>No momento em que Jooheon mais precisou de Changkyun, ele estava lá. Lhe arrastando para o barzinho de esquina da faculdade, para fazê-lo esquecer de seus problemas e de seu, agora, ex namorado.</p><p>O que Jooheon não esperava era que, depois de umas boas doses, ele estivesse com um fodido problema em mãos. Mil vezes pior que o ex. Ele não se lembrava de absolutamente nada da noite passada… E, oh merda! Seu melhor amigo estava na sua cama… E nu!”</p><p>Mondesafio | Jookyun BFF's | Disponível no Social Spirit | Plot por ©page514 |</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Changkyun | I.M &amp; Lee Jooheon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beber um Coração Partido</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Olá!! Como estão todos? Estou animada com o Mondesafio dessa vez, pois agora fiz uso do Nível Brinde! Como funcionou? Eu escolhi o plot doado pela @page514 e daí foram sorteados alguns elementos para mim.</p><p>Não vou mentir, o que eu tinha em mente para esse plot era totalmente diferente do que encontrarão aqui. Eu gostaria de ter dado outro encaminhamento para ele (quem sabe eu ainda faço), mas por agora espero que gostem e que não tenha decepcionado minha doadora do plot.</p><p>↬ Fanfic feita para o Mondesafio, sigam e conheçam o projeto voltado para o Monsta X @mxfanfics !!<br/>↬ Mondesafio:<br/>— Nível: Brinde<br/>— Plot por @page514<br/>— Shippe: Jookyun</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Normalmente, quando sentia-se despertar, Jooheon evitava abrir os olhos. Sempre preferindo primeiro esticar seus membros, pois sempre acabava dormindo em uma posição estranha a noite, e só depois que um longo suspiro satisfeito saísse de sua boca é que ele se atrevia a abrir os olhos. O que era um jogo de sorte quase todos os dias. Às noites durante o verão estavam quentes, e seu ventilador às vezes não era suficiente para espantar o calor do quarto, por isso deixava sua janela e cortinas abertas — confiante por morar em um apartamento no sétimo andar —, o lado ruim de tudo isso era a claridade que adentrava e batia em seus olhos ainda sensíveis pelo sono.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grande questão é que, você sabe que tudo está errado e a caminhos de piorar ainda mais, quando sua rotina das manhãs é interrompida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao invés de estar se xingando por deixar a cortina aberta e o sol bater bem em seu rosto, Jooheon sentiu primeiro sua cabeça doer. O simples atentado de se espreguiçar lhe rendendo uma dor aguda que subiu por toda sua coluna e se estabilizou em sua cabeça. Sentia como se ela pesasse mais que todo seu corpo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todos sabem que quando sentimos dores assim, o melhor é fazer é ficar o máximo parado e respirar fundo, antes de tentar qualquer movimento mais brusco. Certo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bem, Jooheon parecia fazer parte da população que acha esses tipos de conselhos idiotas e a primeira coisa que tentou fazer foi abrir os olhos. Suas pálpebras estavam tão pesadas quanto a sua cabeça, e apenas na terceira tentativa conseguiu de fato abrir os olhos para logo em seguida soltar um silvo baixo e dolorido — a porcaria das cortinas —, estavam bem abertas e toda a luminosidade que atingiu sua retina levou seu cérebro a quase estourar com seus neurônios tentando trabalhar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois de praguejar Deus o mundo, com direito a usar todas as línguas que conhecia, resolveu atender aos pedidos de seu corpo para ir devagar e tomou uma longa respiração. Sua cabeça ainda doía como o inferno, mas agora já conseguia formar pensamentos básicos, tentando listar os motivos que trariam tanto dor assim numa manhã de… que dia era mesmo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jooheon tentou se concentrar através do mal estar que ainda estava em si. Uma lista parecia a melhor ideia a se fazer, então ainda de olhos fechados, mexeu um pouco suas mãos e levantou o dedo indicador quando começou a enumerar as coisas que se lembrava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um, ele teve aula de produção musical ontem, então queria dizer que hoje era sexta-feira, já que ele só precisava encarar seu professor tedioso dessa matéria nos dias de quinta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dois, ele estava nu em sua cama, pois o tecido do lençol não estava lhe cobrindo o corpo inteiro e os raios solares que invadiam seu quarto estavam começando a esquentar demais sua pele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Três, ele estava claramente com uma ressaca do caralho, do tipo que não tinha desde a calourada que frequentou no segundo semestre do curso de música.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quatro, a… lembrou-se do motivo de sua ressaca. O causador de toda sua desgraça matinal e vontade de tirar sua cabeça do próprio corpo tinha nome e sobrenome e antes possuía o título de seu namorado. Chae Hyungwon havia sido sua paixonite no primeiro semestre, ele cursava moda e apesar do foco do curso ser a construção de novas peças, ele poderia estar muito bem no posto de modelo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi uma surpresa para Jooheon que o grupo de amizades que formou coincidisse com o mesmo grupo de sua paquera e que eles se aproximassem. Jooheon não era bom em esconder seus sentimentos, constantemente ficava vermelho e se atrapalhava perto do mais velho. Era fofo. Hyungwon não negava às investidas desajeitadas do dono de covinhas profundas, e com o tempo ambos tentaram algo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jooheon estava a cada dia se apaixonando mais e mais por seu namorado. E mesmo que eles levassem às coisas devagar, seu coração não acompanhava dessa lógica e ele se via suspirando pelos cantos com a simples menção do nome de Hyungwon, com uma mensagem que ele mandava ou com um lanche para o almoço que ele sempre trazia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era difícil não se apaixonar por Hyungwon. Assim como era quase impossível não se apaixonar pela pessoa dedicada e amorosa que Jooheon era, sempre disposto a colocar a necessidade dos outros à frente das suas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O problema morava no fato de que, Hyungwon se encaixou naquele maldito “quase”. Ele gostava muito de Jooheon, do fundo de seu coração. Mas a paixão e calor do momento passou, ela não deu lugar para o amor duradouro. E se o único motivo que você nota lhe prender a uma pessoa é o sexo — maravilhoso, diga-se de passagem — então a melhor solução era seguir por caminhos separados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jooheon entendia, claro que entendia. E no fundo de sua mente ainda meio bêbada ele agradecia que seu namorado tivesse sido sincero e não tivesse brincado com seus sentimentos. Mas porra, mesmo que ele soubesse disso, ninguém escuta essa “voz da razão” quando está tendo seu coração partido, por mais que não existissem culpados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O que o lembrava do quinto item da sua lista. Cinco, ele ligou para seu melhor amigo explicando o que aconteceu enquanto tentava segurar o choro. Não levou muito tempo para que Changkyun o encontrasse, no jardim da biblioteca, já com os olhos meio inchados pelo choro que não foi capaz de segurar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com a mente trabalhando um pouco melhor, lembrou-se então de seu melhor amigo lhe pegando pela mão, enxugando suas lágrimas carinhosamente e sem uma palavra sequer lhe arrastando pelos portões da instituição que estudavam, em direção ao barzinho que ficava bem na esquina do quarteirão — um ótimo lugar para se ter um bar, os lucros definitivamente eram altos, ainda mais quando se passavam as provas finais —, entrando no local já em busca de uma mesa para os dois compartilharem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não pergunte. Apenas beba. — a voz melodiosa do Chang ecoou perto de seu rosto no momento em que ele viu seu amigo abrindo a boca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jooheon não estava no clima para beber. Ele queria ir para casa, se afogar no sofá com um pote de sorvete e um filme triste. Eram isso que às pessoas faziam quando terminavam um namoro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E se você está pensando que eu vou te deixar ir para casa, pra se empanturrar de comida e chorar com um filme idiota, está mais enganado ainda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não estou com vontade de beber, Kyunnie — disse fazendo um biquinho — Quero ir para casa e esquecer que esse dia aconteceu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Olhe aí! É por isso que sou seu melhor amigo. Eu sei que você precisa esquecer, e quem melhor para isso do que uma boa cana? — Jooheon franziu o cenho, mas não podia negar que seu amigo estava certo — Além do mais, você está com o coração partido. Ouvi dizer que cachaça cura, ou alguma coisa assim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu realmente não vou perguntar onde você ouviu isso. — Jooheon falou suspirando, quando viu seu amigo servindo uma boa dose de cachaça em seu copo e empurrando bem na sua fuça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E foi até aí que a mente de Jooheon conseguiu trabalhar. Ele estava orgulhoso por ter recolhido tantas informações. Mas ainda arrependido de ter aceitado o copo que Changkyun lhe ofereceu, ao menos agora ele tinha quem culpar por sua cabeça estar quase se rachando ao meio — mesmo sabendo que a culpa também era sua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confiante de que agora conseguiria e mexer sem sentir que um trator passou por cima, finalmente, se espreguiçou. Contente quando sentiu suas extremidades se esticando e os ossos estalando levemente, trazendo aquela sensação esquisita, mas boa ao mesmo tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seus segundos de paz duraram muito pouco. Seu corpo gelou totalmente quando dobrou sua perna esquerda e a sentiu bater em algo. Algo duro demais para ser um travesseiro, mas ainda macio para que fosse qualquer outro objeto de seu quarto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virando a cabeça com cuidado, seus olhos quase saíram das órbitas quando se fixaram no que ele tinha batido com a perna. Como se tivesse tomado um choque, se levantou mais rápido do que deveria, quase caindo do colchão quando avistou aquilo em sua cama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquilo que passou a ser outro problema em suas mãos. Muito maior que seu, agora, ex namorado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changkyun estava em sua cama, e fora nele que Jooheon bateu com a perna. Não seria uma novidade eles dormirem juntos, faziam isso tantas vezes quando pequenos… O problema mesmo que que o Chang estava nu. Completamente pelado, junto do corpo igualmente nu de Jooheon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando a náusea pelo levantar rápido atingiu o loiro, seus pensamentos era um só quando ele corria para o banheiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mas que porra aconteceu ontem a noite?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>↬ De nenhuma maneira essa fanfic retrata a realidade ou tem o intuito de denegrir ou prejudicar a imagem dos meninos. É apenas um trabalho de fã para fã.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>